


The New Addition

by BrokenHallelujah



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Body Modification, Body Worship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHallelujah/pseuds/BrokenHallelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some time apart, Murphy has a surprised for his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Addition

Finally. It was almost time. It’d been two months of hiding out in different motels, different cities, in different states. Two weeks of wracking his brain trying to stay low, stay quiet, stay out of fucking trouble, and not think about where Murphy was holed up. Not look for him. Not call, write, fuckin’ anything…

Smecker had thought it was a good idea. Said with the publicity of the last hit they should split up. Feds are looking for two, not one. In this state, not those. Smart plan, sure, but Connor always figured himself to be the older twin, and therein he had the overbearing instinct to look out for the headstrong bastard he called his brother. 

But now he was down in Texas. Fucking hot arse Texas during the fucking 114 degree fucking Summer. What the fuck was wrong with these people? The car he’d been set up with didn’t have air conditioning, and by the time he pulled into the motel parking lot his clothes were so drenched with sweat they clung to him like a second skin. He gave his alias, asked if there was a room waiting for him, took the key and the first thing he hit was the shower.

Their work had his senses honed to near perfection, so even while washing the grime from his body he was aware of the presence in the room and he finally allowed himself to relax. It was Murphy, he knew without looking. From the start it’d always been Connor first, Murphy right behind. To have gotten to the room and been the second one there would have just been unnatural. He wasn’t surprised when the press of a warm body settled in behind him. “Good t’ know ye missed me.”

Murphy chuckled, and Connor swore he felt that grin before it was pressed between his shoulder blades. Missed indeed. Murphy couldn’t seem to wait to make contact with him. First that little touch, then hands roving the planes of muscles, checking and double checking for any injuries he was not allowed to know about during those two fucking months. Connor turned, swatting at those hands. “I’m fine, fuck. Yer actin’ worse than a woman!”

That grin was still in place, a crooked little think that quirked the left side just so. The devil’s smile, Ma had often called it. This could either end very well or very badly for Connor. He started to question, but couldn’t even get the first word out before Murphy tipped forward and pressed a kiss to his parted lips, the tip of his tongue barely grazing Connor’s. He moved to deepen the almost chaste kiss, missed the physical affections just as much as twin, but was promptly denied as Murphy redirected his attentions to the Saint adorning Connor’s neck. He was confused, but couldn’t really complain, and settled for distracting himself by sliding his hands along that water-slicked skin. 

The water beat at his back as Murphy pulled him forward to block the spray and battled water droplets with a barely there flick of the tongue, a scrape of teeth, and feather light kisses along that throat. Slowly, steadily, he worked his way down the expanse of chest, the dip of Connor’s navel, and further still until that sinful tilt of lips was millimeters from where Connor found himself wanting it. Dear Lord in Heaven, he’d missed this. Seems he underestimated just how badly Murphy had missed him, too. He must have been damn near dying in those months, the little slut. Fisting his hands in those dark tresses, he nudged those lips with the tip. “Get to it then, y’ tease.”

No, no. Tease didn’t even begin to cover it. Not with the way Murphy slowly tipped his head, bathing Connor’s length in teasing kisses. Not with the way he took his fucking time wrapping those lips around the head and hollowed out his cheeks as he slipped slowly, carefully down with his tongue curled, adding pressure. Not with the way that gaze shot upwards to meet Connor’s own. All it took from there was a sharp tug to those captive strands and he twitched as the tongue uncurled and the unfamiliar press of something cool and metallic massaged at the underside on the withdraw.

“…Murph? Is that a t-- oh, oh God. Fuuuuuuck….it is…”


End file.
